


A Hournite Christmas at the Dugan’s

by falling4hournite



Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falling4hournite/pseuds/falling4hournite
Summary: At the Dugan Christmas celebration in the Stargirl season 1 finale, Rick gives Beth a special gift.
Relationships: Beth Chapel/Rick Tyler
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	A Hournite Christmas at the Dugan’s

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bamonisreal](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bamonisreal).



> This is dedicated to @bamonisreal on tumblr my fellow crackhead that helped me think of this idea and to all the friends I’ve made in the hournite fandom! Love y’all :)

“Merry Christmas Beth” Rick smiled softly, handing his kind friend a small flat box that he had pulled out of his hoodie pocket. The box was white and tied closed with a red string.

Beth stared at Rick with wide eyes both touched and surprised. The four friends had decided to do Secret Santa so that they wouldn’t all have to buy gifts for each other (to Beth’s disappointment).

However, Secret Santa was over. They finished exchanging gifts over an hour ago. Yolanda had Rick, Rick had Courtney, Courtney had Beth, and Beth had Yolanda. Now the four friends were dispersed around the Dugan house.

Yolanda and Court were in the dining room building a Pit Stop gingerbread house. Rick and Beth were sitting on the living room couch watching the Polar Express.

“You got me something?” Beth whispered, touched.

Rick scratched his head with his free hand and shrugged pushing the box into her hand.

Beth smiled happily, “Wow thank you Rick! Can I open it now?”

Rick flushed a little but nodded, “Yeah. Go ahead.”

Beth delicately untangled the string. She pulled the top of the box off, and then froze staring at what was inside the box.

Her vision blurred from the tears welling up in her eyes as she pulled out the contents of the box.

It was a small friendship bracelet. The yellow beaded bracelet had two tie ends and in the middle, flanked by two moon beads, was a name. “Chuck.”

Beth looked up at Rick tearfully smiling and then launched at him pulling him into a tight hug.

Rick froze for a second before relaxing and returning the hug feeling butterflies flutter in his stomach.

When Beth pulled away from him she looked at him with complete gratitude, “This is the best gift ever Rick. It means so much to me. Thank you.”

Rick blushed a little and tried to down play what he’d done, “Yeah it’s no problem. In art class we had a free day to do whatever we wanted and I just saw the beads and thought about you and well I just...yeah...” he tampered off.

Beth held the bracelet out to Rick, “Can you help me put it on?”

Rick nodded nervously and took the bracelet from her hand. Beth continued to hold out her hand as Rick carefully wrapped the bracelet around her wrist. Rick tied the two ends of the bracelet, being extra careful to not pull it too tight.

Once he was done he softly brushed the underside of Beth’s wrist as he turned her hand back over.

Rick felt like his heart was going to burst while Beth’s hand began to tremble a little from the feeling of his soft touch.

They both looked up and shyly stared at each other before moving away and sitting back into their couch spots.

Beth smiled to herself and played with her new bracelet as Rick turned to sneak glances at her glowing face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
